


Герадешвунг

by fierce_cripple, lachance



Category: DCU
Genre: Action, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фрейд, оральная фиксация, замещение и Джейсон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Герадешвунг

**Author's Note:**

> Герадешвунг (нем. Gerade - прямая линия, нем. Schwung - взмах, полет - швунг ) - Гимнастическое упражнение, прямой (гладкий) перелет с одного снаряда на другой или в руки к партнеру.

Тим был бесспорным гением, просчитывал вероятности он с насмешливой лёгкостью, всегда знал самый короткий путь, наилучшую тактику и точку, приложение силы к которой нанесёт максимальный урон. Но были вещи, которые не мог связать в одну схему или встроить в одно предложение даже его гениальный мозг.

Фрейд, оральная фиксация, замещение и Джейсон.

Джейсон невозмутимо стряхнул пепел на гимнастический мат и привалился к дверному косяку, сжимая маску Колпака подмышкой. Тим, подтягиваясь на кольцах в конце зала, никак не мог заставить себя перестать сверлить его подозрительным взглядом, потому что, в самом деле, это просто глупо и отвлекает от тренировки, и если Дик считает необходимым присутствие Колпака…

Джейсон растёр пепел ступней, оставляя неопрятное серое пятно на мате.

Дик, не подозревая о чужих моральных метаниях, повис на перекладине на подколенках, следя за равновесием, чтобы не перенапрягать связки лишний раз, и вытянул руки вперёд.

– Не бойся, Дэмиен, – для человека в столь чудовищно неустойчивой позиции он был крайне убедителен, но юного Робина всё равно не проняло, – это просто часть тренировки. Я поймаю тебя.

– Три метра вниз, Грейсон, – озвучил тот свой главный (и единственный) аргумент, и неловко качнулся на перекладине.

Джейсон, всё ещё ухмыляясь, сел прямо на пол и задумчиво взвесил маску в ладони так, будто собирался пообщаться с ней. Не хотелось знать, называет ли он её Йориком. 

– Я мог бы его ловить, – сообщил он, глядя куда-то в сторону трапеции, где тренировался Тим, но будто бы совсем мимо него.

Тим фыркнул:

– Я помню, как ты ловишь, а ему десять. Нет, чувак, пожалуй, Дик справится.

– Тебе нужно больше верить в меня, – насмешливо сообщил тот, а Дэмиен – то ли для того, чтобы потянуть время, то ли из детского любопытства – вдруг внимательно и цепко оглядел их обоих, отчётливо произнося:

– Фу.

Дик ухмыльнулся, покачнувшись на ногах, а Дэмиен всё продолжал глядеть на Джейсона с таким отвращением, что Тим окончательно заподозрил неладное. Но переживать о хитросплетениях логики младшего Робина было некогда – Дик, справившись со смехом, снова вытянул руки. Тим не видел, но прекрасно знал, что его улыбка сейчас ослепительна. Такой можно освещать города, запускать салюты и внушать доверие старушкам, живущим в неблагополучных районах. Задумавшись, он не сразу заметил, что так и продолжает разглядывать стоящего в дверях Джейсона практически в упор – тот в свою очередь не сводил взгляда с него. Оценивал. Ублюдок.

Подозрение насчёт того, что Колпак тут только затем, чтобы знать их трюки и иметь преимущество, крепло с каждой секундой.

– Поверь в меня, мы справимся, – говорил Дик.

– Ты сам в себя не веришь, – как-то жалобно припечатал Дэмиен, и Тим, отстранённо отслеживая скрытые гонором нотки неуверенности в его голосе, гибко перепрыгнул на следующую трапецию, а с неё, раскачавшись, на перекладину метром ниже них, чтобы почти без перехода выполнить на вытянутых руках идеальное гимнастическое «солнце». Дик, на мгновение залюбовавшись, снова перевёл взгляд на Дэмиена и нахмурился.

– Давай! – Дэмиен быстро оценил обстановку и, зажмурившись, всё-таки прыгнул.

Слишком низко.

– Твою!.. – Дик соскользнул с перекладины и попытался успеть, ухватившись за канат, но Тим был быстрее – он рванулся вперёд, повисая на подколенных впадинах, и поймал Дэмиена за вытянутые руки, исполняя тот почти безупречный герадешвунг, который им всё это время не удавался.

На маты все трое опустились одновременно, и Дик нахмурился, произнося как-то очень просто и жёстко:

– Что ты сделал не так, Дэмиен?

Джейсон у входа отчётливо хмыкнул и, кажется, прикурил вторую сигарету от первой.

– Не дал тебе убить меня?..

– Не доверял мне, – спокойствие Дика порой пугало больше, чем окрик Брюса, возможно, даже больше, чем разочарование Альфреда, – не доверял, поэтому оставил себе место для манёвра. И чуть не упал с высоты. – Тим не был уверен, что хочет слышать продолжение. Подтянувшись, он ухватился за кольца, чтобы уже с них перепрыгнуть на трапецию и зависнуть, раскачиваясь. Дэмиен на матах продолжал препираться, но он почти не слушал их.

– Зачем это всё, – Дэмиен, кажется, шипел, скрестив руки на груди, – я ассасин, Грейсон, а не цирковой трюкач!

– То, что ты назвал цирковыми трюками, не раз спасало мне жизнь. Будь внимательнее, боже, Дэмиен, это не тренировки убийц, я могу остановить нож, но как я должен остановить гравитацию?

– А гонору столько, будто и её можешь, – Тодд всё ещё гипнотизировал маску. Вероятно, так у него проявлялось чувство неловкости.

Дик гибко обернулся через плечо, будто только сейчас заметил его присутствие, и снова улыбнулся одной из этих своих улыбочек, от которых у девушек подгибались колени.

– О, Джейсон.

– Ты с самого начала знал, что я здесь, не прикидывайся.

– Боже, да, – он расхохотался, прогибаясь в спине, а потом рывком выпрямился. – Дэмиен, послушай. Перерезать кому-нибудь горло легко, а ты попробуй победить, не убивая.

– Нахрена?

– Господи, – он потёр ладонью лоб, – ты теперь Робин. Робин не убивает. Ты выжить вообще хочешь? Я же не заставляю тебя тянуть носок в полёте, Дэмиен!

– А его, значит, – он ткнул пальцем в сторону покачивающегося Тима, – заставляешь?

– Нет. Просто он упорнее, чем ты, – Дик говорил мягко, так мягко, как только мог, но тот всё равно вскинул голову, глядя с такой безмолвной яростью, будто планировал закончить тренировку братоубийством, но их прервали. 

– Дик, помоги, будь добр, – по сравнению с их руганью, голос Тима казался шелестом, но он всё равно моментально вскинул голову, – мне нужно, чтобы ты подстраховал меня.

– Минуту, Тим, – он едва заметно нахмурился, оборачиваясь к Джейсону, и произнёс с немалым раздражением, указывая большим пальцем себе за спину: – Займись им? Только тебя он ещё не пытался убить.

– Думаешь, это надолго? – Джейсон недоверчиво покачал головой.

– Знаю, что нет.

Дэмиен вышел из-за его спины и поднял голову, хмуро вглядываясь в лицо противника.

– Привет, извращенец. Что, разведём борьбу за превосходство?

Джейсон последний раз широко и предвкушающе ухмыльнулся, прежде чем потушить сигарету и натянуть маску.

– Слышал, это твой метод.

– ГРЕЙСОН! – Смех Дика доносился, кажется, отовсюду, отражённый эхом, пока он сам гибко поднялся в воздух по канату, повиснув на перекладине вниз головой прямо перед лицом Тима.

– Ставлю двадцатку, что мелкий надерёт ему задницу. Потому что он легче.

Тим нахмурился, пожимая плечами, и ладонью вытер пот со лба, отводя влажные пряди назад.

– Ничего не хочу сказать о своём отношении к происходящему, но ты не оставляешь мне пространства для маневра, – он слабо, мягко улыбнулся. – Повышаю до тридцати. Джейсон опытнее.

– Пространство маневрировать для слабаков, – Дик всё смеялся, откровенно рисуясь и не собираясь этого скрывать, – и не в таких условиях работали. 

На матах Дэмиен простой подсечкой свалил Джейсона с ног и уселся сверху, фиксируя руки – так быстро, что, кажется, уловить это движение до конца смогли бы только камеры, следящие за ними из каждого угла.

– Я уложил тебя на лопатки, Тодд, и даже не вспотел.

– Ты знаешь, кого _я_ уложил на лопатки, Дэмиен, и уж с тобой я тем более справлюсь.

Тот выпрямился так, будто это был не спарринг, а вполне светский разговор, и Джейсон ухмыльнулся, принимая правила игры. Следя за высокомерной усмешкой выжидающего противника, он всё-таки на мгновение отвлёкся, взглянул вверх, откуда следил за этой пародией на драку Тим.

– Вот оно, – Дэмиен нахмурился и, кажется, недовольно скрипнул зубами, – Грейсон, выведи Дрейка, иначе это не будет честной дракой, – он отпустил запястья Джейсона, кажется, только для того, чтобы отчётливо угрожающе хрустнуть костяшками, – а я хочу честную драку.

Дик запрокинул голову, даже не пытаясь справиться со смехом, и точно потерял бы равновесие, если бы Тим не перехватил его, помогая удержаться.

– Да почему опять я?! – возмущённо поинтересовался он, и теперь рассмеялся, засмотревшись на отчётливо мученическое выражение на его лице, уже Джейсон, пропуская момент, когда спарринг продолжился, и Дэмиен одним ударом едва не разбил его маску.

– Малолетний вандал, – процедил он, коротко охая, когда его, гибко перекатившись, незатейливо вжали коленом в пол, – ты и без того видел моё лицо, разве нет?

– Я передумал, – вместо ответа рвано выкрикнул Дэмиен под потолок, нанося по чужой напряженной спине удар за ударом, – оставь Дрейка, люблю избиения.

– Паршивец, – Джейсон всё-таки смог рывком приподняться на руках и стряхнуть его с себя, всё ещё, впрочем, пытаясь больше заблокировать удары, чем атаковать, и никто не заметил, как Тим бесшумно забрался под потолок и улёгся прямо на балку, вытягивая ноги и прислушиваясь.

И если его отход не заметил никто, то отсутствие – сразу все.

– Где Дрейк?

– Стал ещё краснее, чем был, и отправился в душ, – Дик уже не тренировался, он просто опустился на маты чуть поодаль, наблюдая за спаррингом с немалым удовольствием. – Сказал, что жалкие смертные утомляют его своим идиотизмом, – прозвучало так прямо и очевидно заносчиво, как сам Тим никогда бы не сказал, и тот тихо хмыкнул в кулак, вытягиваясь уже всем телом.

– Что, Тодд, Дрейка закадрить сложнее, чем аль Гула, из могилы вылезти оказалось недостаточно? – Дэмиен, оглядевшись, кажется, окончательно перестал смущаться, решив явить миру всю ослепительную работу препуберта, подстёгнутого смертельно опасной работой и подростковой акселерацией.

Дик в этот день смялся чудовищно много даже для самого себя, но Тим был ему благодарен за это, когда, громко охнув, прикусил кулак, пытаясь просто не заорать.

– О, заткнись, – удар, пришедшийся в скулу, оказался определенно жёстче, чем он планировал, и Дэмиен отлетел бы к стене, если бы подоспевший Дик просто не поддержал его, – поговорим об этом, когда тебе исполнится хотя бы тринадцать.

Тим, проклиная свою жизнь, уронил голову на скрещенные руки.


End file.
